


I hate you, I love you

by CrackshipQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mockingbird (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Confessions, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, I'm Going to Hell, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sub Bobbi Morse, Top Bucky Barnes, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackshipQueen/pseuds/CrackshipQueen
Summary: Basically a series of times that Bucky and Bobbi hook up before someone breaks and says I love you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Bobbi Morse, James "Bucky" Barnes/Bobbi Morse
Kudos: 3





	I hate you, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> K but it's 3am and I wrote this on my tablet...

She was _pissed._ She slammed the button for the elevator, her foot tapped impatiently as she waited for it and though it was here in just seconds it felt like an agonising eternity she had to wait for the telltale _ping_ as the door opened and she frowned as she stepped inside.

It felt like an equally long time for it to stop on her floor so she could make her way back to her office where she could be as angry as she was glad to be in the comforts of her own area or at least that was her plan.

Maybe if she'd been paying more attention she wouldn't have walked dead into Bucky Barnes before she even noticed he was there and she glowered at him before she rolled her eyes and recovered from their Collison.

"Everything alright?" He sounded cautious as he spoke. "Another fight with Barton?"

It wasn't much of a hazard to guess that much, it was usually only Clint that would get Bobbi _this_ angry. Her look didn't ease up even slightly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

" _Don't_ start." She warned him coldly. "I'm not in the mood."

" _clearly."_ He rolled his eyes at her, "y'know you really have to stop letting him get to you like this, it isn't healthy."

"Get lost, Barnes." She pushed past him and stormed toward her office.

She fully intended to slam the door too but he grabbed it before she had the chance so instead she stood with her arms folded across her chest as she watched him walk inside and close the door behind him, he studied her before rolling his eyes.

"This ain't healthy, Bob." Barnes assessed her, he had no doubt she knew that already.

"And what the hell do you care?" She stepped toward him obviously heated.

"Because you're my damn friend!" He snapped back. "You think I like having to bite my tongue and watch him do this shit to you?" 

She let out a short and humorless laugh as she shook her head almost in disbelief. Her blue eyes blazing with a fury that could have burned a hole clean through him but he stood steadfast. That just seemed to annoy her.

"I'm your friend, huh?" She didn't seem to think that answer good enough. "Right well your _friend_ is telling you to stay the hell out of her business."

She moved to shove him backward but he caught her hand effortlessly stopping her in her tracks and he shook his head, in that moment he knew that all of the tension he'd been ignoring for months now was bubbling over and he couldn't bury it anymore. Instead of dropping her hand, he pulled her toward him and kissed her roughly.

Passionately.

Bobbi after just seconds shoved him back, this time he didn't stop her; her eyes searched his face before she reached out to pull him toward her again and her lips collided with his.

There was nothing gentle about this, nothing tender. His hands ran down her body making short work of her jeans button and zipper and she broke their kiss for long enough to oblige and remove them along with her underwear, his own were unbuttoned and pushed down to expose his hardness.

His hands slid down as he lifted her up before he slid her down onto him with a moan escaping his lips as he sank deep inside of her; her legs wrapped around his waist to hold herself up, the feeling of her warmth engulfing him was incredible. He carried her toward her desk as she moved up and down, urgent sounds of pleasure breaking her lips as he brushed everything roughly off of her desk before he set her down on the top.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He moaned as his hips met hers in urgent thrusts, he held her close to him.

"I hate you." She could barely get the words out. "Oh god, right there. Holy shit." 

He seemed to have hit the right spot because every movement he made had her crying out loud as she dug her nails into his shoulder gripping to him as her body began to shake as her body trembled.

He kept movement and pace with her as he listened to the sounds of pleasure that broke her lips. For months now this had been what he'd wanted and hearing her screaming his name was so fucking sexy. 

She seemed to become more breathless the louder she cried out and he held her through her climax, she cursed as she cried out his name over and over again.

Something that seemed to simply turn the soldier on more because his thrusts became harder, rougher and more urgent as he held her, her thighs pinned to the top of her desk as he moved not at all caring about the noises nor the mess.

Exploding inside of her with a series of Russian curses and her name whispered in between, his legs shook, he gripped her desk as the intense feeling of sheer ecstasy washed over him. He was still trembling and breathless as his climax came to a finish and his head rested against hers and his hand moved to brush her cheek, it was the first tender thing that had happened at all since this whole thing started.

He smiled, not that she could see it but he smiled. He maintained that he the caress for a few seconds with his thumb tracing gentle lines of her cheek before he pulled out and set about getting himself back to normal.

She hopped down from the end of her desk after giving herself a few moments to become centred and walked - shakily - toward her clothes as she plucked them up off of the floor and shoved them back on roughly.

"What the hell was that?" She sounded confused as hell "What-"

"I guess something we both needed." He answered with an easy shrug. "Seemed like we both had some frustration we needed to work out."

He turned tò look at her then, walking toward her he moved his hand to her cheek again before he leaned and kissed her again. This time it was far gentler. 

"I wanted you." He admitted "A hell of a lot."

"I wanted you, too." She whispered, kissing him again. "We can't do that again." 

He laughed and shrugged.

"Never say never, sweetheart." 


End file.
